


everyone is better than me (you are a monster from hell)

by Endermaans (Superbly_obsessed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anyways, Gen, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, its just angst. i dont know what to tell you, its literally just angst my dudes, lookie! its my favorite white boy!, wrote this while listening to clem turner's cover of michelle and better than me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbly_obsessed/pseuds/Endermaans
Summary: He was absolutely nobody. Everybody mattered more than him.(But Dream was a fucking monster.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	everyone is better than me (you are a monster from hell)

**Author's Note:**

> cw for self hatred, language, and a bit of religious themes near the end. just a tiny bit of that. also caps lock in the notes.
> 
> SO ABOUT IN LIKE 3 HOURS IT'S DOOMSDAY AND IM NOT SURE IF I'M GONNA BE OKAY; SO I WROTE THIS BEFORE EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT. THANKS. HAVE A NICE DAY
> 
> (also arri i know ur reading this. enjoy the ranbangst u lil shit /j/lh)

Ranboo was absolutely fucking no one. He was nobody, he did not matter. Tommy mattered more than him, Eret mattered more than him - everybody else mattered. He did not.

Sure, he was a smart kid. But there were other people who were smarter than him, more mature than him. And by god, he just wanted his friends to _be safe._ But how could they ever be safe - how would they ever be safe, how would they ever be happy when they kept picking sides? Tommy picked his disks over Tubbo at one point, Tubbo picked L’Manberg over Tommy, they all chose places and things over the people who resided in them. 

Why didn’t they see that Dream had been using them from the start, that it was all his fault? It made no sense, they wanted a place to belong, but it didn’t need to be something you resided in, a home didn’t need to be a place, it could have been a person.

And he was alone. He was alone, so fucking _alone_ , and he had nobody who would listen to him. ~~Well, there was one person, but he was so sure he was against all his once-friends, and that somehow hurt more than anything he had ever known.~~

He knew, this had happened so many times before, he was supposed to stop it, all of it was supposed to stop, and he was supposed to stop, and he wasn’t supposed to be here. He was never meant to be a part of L’Manberg, but what did he do? He made the worst decision he could have ever made and he fucked it all up by inserting himself into the story, and now it was going to happen again. It was going to happen again and it was-

Oh, it was all his fault, wasn’t it? Every time he’d talked to anybody, every time he was alone, he was always watched. Every time he wrote in that stupid fucking book, somebody else read it, and he was always being watched by Dream. That’s why he was outed now; that’s why Dream did what he did. That’s why Dream wanted to control him, and by fucking god, he wouldn’t let him control him. Dream was a fucking monster, he wasn't human, he wasn't jack-shit. He was no god, he was a monster, a demon, literally _everything_ was caused by him and his greed and his lust for power.

And by god, by the sun and moon themselves, he’d find a way to stop doomsday. This was his fault, yeah, sure. But did it ever matter? Tommy had caused so much shit, so many fucking wars, but he’d fixed them all. So why couldn’t Ranboo? He could do it. He would do it.

…

  
  


If he could only find a way to convince everybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! this was honestly a bit incoherent but like. panicked ranboo is fun to write. so hehe hope yall enjoyed.
> 
> [ join a mcyt fan discord! ](https://discord.gg/UF7MkFy5ug)


End file.
